superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka
Opening Credits * A Warner Bros. Cartoon * Turner Entertainment Co. and Warner Bros. Animation present * "Tom and Jerry" * "Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory" * Casting and Voice Direction: Wes Gleason * Edited by: David Courter, Philip Malamuth * Music by: Michael Tavera * Line Producers: Monica Mitchell, Kimberly S. Moreau * Co-Producer: Alan Burnett * Executive Producer: Sam Register * Written by: Gene Grillo * Based on "Tom and Jerry" Created by: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Based on the novel "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" by: Roald Dahl * Produced and Directed by: Spike Brandt Ending Credits * Cast: ** JP Karliak as Willy Wonka ** Jess Harnell as Grandpa Joe ** Lincoln Melcher as Charlie Bucket ** Mick Wingert as Mr. Slugworth ** Lori Alan as Mrs. Teeve ** Jeff Bergman as Droopy, American Reporter ** Spike Brandt as Spike ** Rachel Butera as Augustus Gloop, Winkleman ** Kate Higgins as Mrs, Bucket ** Dallas Lovato as Violet Beauregarde ** Emily O'Brien as Veruca Salt ** Sean Schemmel as Mr. Salt, Mr. Turkentine ** Kath Soucie as Tuffy ** Jim Ward as Anchorman, German Reporter ** Audrey Wasilkewski as Mrs. Gloop ** Lauren Weisman as Mike Teevee * Production Managers: Christine Deitner, Bianca Margiotta, Dawn Merkel * Assistant Production Managers: Hanah Lee Cook, Victoria Thornberry * Art Director: Mike Pereza * Character Design: Dan Haskett * Prop Design: Shane M. Corn, Lance Falk, Jerry Richardson, Norm Ryang, Chad Towensend * Character Cleanup: Douglas Ninneman * Character Layout and Animation: Dale Baer, Spike Brandt, Rick Farmiloe, Milton Grey, Gary Hartle, Dan Haskett, T. Dan Hofstedt, Jon McClenahan, Mario Menjivar, Michael Nickelson, John Pomeroy, Ruben Procopio, Lenord Robinson, Larry Scholl, Jeff Siergey, Robert Sledge, Neal Sternecky, Bill Waldman, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn * Background Key Design: Ted Blackman, Eric N. Clark, Luciano Herrera, Ben Kendall, Gary Montalbano, Gary Mouri, Andy Phillipson, Chuck Ragins, Jonathan Renoni, George Stokes * Background Paint: Chris Brock, James Gallego, Luciano Herrera, Joseph Holt, Michael Inman, Ryan Magno, Pete Oswald, Donna Prince, Leonard Robledo, Jesse Silver, Maryann Thomas, Richard Ziehler-Martin * Color Stylists: Sylvia Filcak, Shawnee Holt, Claire Lenth, Ivan Mendoza, Hannah Nace Partlow, Maribel Pozos * Storyboard: Spike Brandt, Barry Caldwell, Sahin Ersoz, Rick Farmiloe, David "Pes" Hofmann, Amber Hollinger, Larry Leker, John Pomeroy, Lenord Robinson, Larry Scholl, Robert Sledge, Neal Sternecky, Byron Vaughns * Storyboard Cleanup: Dave Alvarez, Julian Chaney, Shavonne Cherry, Tracy Lee, Kexx Singleton * Animation Timing: Kent Butterworth, Sean Dempsey, Tom Mazzocco, Herb Moore, Frank Weiss * Animation Checking: Chuck Gefre, Justin Schultz * Supervising Technical Director: Matt Girardi * Effects Animation: Aaron Chacda, Andy Jolliff, Rosanna Lyons, Jason Plapp, Timothy N. Ryan Animation Services: Digital eMation, Inc. * Supervising Directors: Taejoon Kim, Sungwoo Lee * Animation Directors: Ikhwan Yim, Yungwon Jung, Mikyung Myung, Dongwon Jung, Kyungwon Yim * Production Supports: Scarlet Sookyung Kim, Sunmi Park, Ini Song, Agatha Sarin Kim, Ashley Hee-Eun Bae, Sujin Jung * Layout Artists: Kyoochang Lee, Eungjwan Oh, Chang-Han Kim, Myung-Im Kang, Myung-Im Kang, Jongdae Lee, Kyungwon Yim, Joonchan Kim, Yoonkyung Jom, Yong-Woon Jo, Byunghee Kim, Jihoon Lee, Seohan Kim * Key Animation: Jaeong Kim, Youngsub Jung, Bongkeun Kim, Namgil Jo, Ktunfqook Min, Jinsoo Hong, Yun-Goo Kang, Yoonbae Kim, Songpil Kim, Seunghoon Yang, Yangsoo Lee, Jinyul Jang, Insul Hwang, Eunmi Lee, Kidong Lee, Hangouk Jo, Boojong Lee, Daekown Lee * Model Checking: Minyun Lee, Wooram Shim, Eunmi Kim * In-between Checking: Chulki Hong, Chulmin Kim, Jong-Gook Lee, Naksoo Choi, Namgi Kim, Heejung Kim, Myungho Kim, Mijung Jun, Heenam Jo * Final Checking: Hyowon Choi, Seungyong Jung * Backgrounds; Sunhee Heo, Jongcho Park. Kyungsook Park, Haesung Kim, Hyunhee Oh * Ink and Paint: Miyung Park, Yong Ahn, Sunyung Ham, Yoonim Lee, Woonhye Jung * CG: Eddie Jaeil Byun, Daeguen Hong * Composition: Seungwhan Kim, Eun-Ah Ha, Jinho Kim, Gang-Ok Kim, Yooil Park, Yunhee Yang * Post Production Executive: Greg Emersn * Post Production Manager: Rebecca Unger * Recording Facility: Soundworks * Recording Machine Operator: Jeff O. Collins * Track Reading: Wilson Martinez, Fred Salinas * Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor: Mark A. Keatts * Dialogue/ADR Editors: Kelly Foley Downs, Patrick J. Foley, Mike Grcia * Post Production Sound Services: Advantage Audio * Online Editor: Darren Grifiths * Assistant Editors: Melissa Bailey, Michael G. Buck, Gabriel Thorburn Featured Songs * "The Candy Man" ** Written by: Leslie Bricusse and Anthony Newley ** Produced by: Michael Tavera ** Performed by: Jess Harnell * "I Want It Now!" (Slugworth Version)" ** Written by: Leslie Bricusse and Anthony Newley ** Produced by: Michael Tavera ** Performed by: Mick Wingert * "I've Got a Golden Ticket" ** Written by: Leslie Bricusse and Anthony Newley ** Produced by: Michael Tavera ** Performed by: Jess Harnell and Lincoln Melcher * "Pure Imagination" ** Written by: Leslie Bricusse and Anthony Newley ** Produced by: Michael Tavera ** Performed by: JP Karliak * "Oompa-Loompa-Doompa-De-Do" ** Written by: Leslie Bricusse and Anthony Newley ** Produced by: Michael Tavera ** Performed by: Jess Harnell, Sean Schemmel and Mick Wingert * "Wonderous Boat Ride" ** Written by: Leslie Bricusse and Anthony Newley ** Produced by: Michael Tavera ** Performed by: Kath Soucie * "I Want It Now!" ** Written by: Leslie Bricusse and Anthony Newley ** Produced by: Michael Tavera ** Performed by: Emily O'Brien * Production Administrator: Daphne Fei * Production Support: Cher Bentley, Tina Fallah, Audrey Kim, Andrea Lo, Tamera Miles, Jill Share, Kira Tirimacco, Renee Toporzysek * Casting Administration: Liz Carroll * Production Accounting: Yadira Davis, Debbie Lindquisr, Naral Simonia, Athena Wingate * Signs and Clearance: Brendan Basier * Business and Legal Affairs: Lori Blackstone, Sharmalee Lall, Rebecca Mathaney, Bonnie Negrete, Britton Payne, Joulene St. Catherine * Production Supervision: Bobbie Page * Production Management: Ed Adams * Executive in Charge of Production: Jay Bastian * © 2017 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. * "Tom and Jerry" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and © Turner Entertainment Co. * "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of WBEI. Closing Logos * WB. Animation Category:End Credits Category:Direct-to-Video Specials Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Turner Entertainment, Co. Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Warner Home Entertainment